A Hogwarts Love Story
by aangst
Summary: OCxOC, written by a friend for a friend, but free for anyone to R&R :) May contain weeaboo. A shounen and shoujo at Hogwarts each have a secret crush... cluttered heads and excited hearts collide in a cacophony of confusing emotions. Work in Progress.
1. Ch1: Introduction

It was time for Divination, Maya's second-favorite class. As she casually strolled up the stairs to the divination room at the top of the north tower, she noticed how oddly empty the halls seemed. Besides a few prefects and Filch, she hadn't seen anyone for the entire length of her walk from the west wing. She didn't think too hard about this, however, because she was too excited for her next class.

Maya actually hated Divination. She'd never understood it; she never saw anything in the tea leaves or lizard bones or whirling smoke or whatever else Professor Trelawney had the students see the future in. But Divination was still her second-favorite class, because she got to sit next to James.

Maya's kokoro began to flutter at the thought. James didn't have any idea that she liked him, but that was one reason she had fallen for him so hard. He was so genuine, never hiding how he felt about things. He was also super funny, but never made jokes at the expense of others, because he was kind, too. And he never failed to amaze her with his stunning looks. Every time she was near him, she had to resist the urge to run her hands through his short black hair, and rest her head against his broad, manly chest, and touch his smooth, pale skin. She mostly had to resist falling forever into his deep black eyes. Maya quickened her pace.

When she reached the top of the divination stairwell, Maya was greeted with the scent of heavy incense. Her first thought was _man, I hate the incense, it always makes me break out after class._ Her second thought was _why is the class already full of students?_ Then it hit her. She had been so engrossed in her reading at the library that she'd missed the bell for her next class. As more than thirty pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, she gasped and immediately dropped her books to cover her face so the other students would not see it turn a violent shade of red. However, she did not manage to stifle the tiny _eep_ that escaped her lips.

"I do hope your crystal ball wasn't with those," came a voice from the front of the room, and Maya peeked between her fingers to see Professor Trelawney gesturing towards the pile of books on the floor. Luckily, Maya had forgotten her ball altogether. As if reading her thoughts, which didn't seem like a far stretch for a diviner of her caliber, Trelawney continued, "I suppose you can simply share with your partner," then added, under her breath, "neither of you can See a damn thing anyway…"

Maya scrambled to the floor to gather her things, making an effort to not look at her classmates, as she knew they would all be watching her, except maybe Hermione. She couldn't resist, however, sneaking a peek in James' direction. He was staring at her too, of course, but as she watched, his mouth curved up into a half-smile, and he let out the tiniest _tch._

Maya was heartbroken. He was laughing at her! She must have looked like an idiot! How could he ever like someone so awkward and careless and… and stupid! She bit back tears. What was wrong with her?

Trelawney's voice floated in once again to save her from her thoughts. "Your name, dear?"

"H-huh?" _Oh, you've gone and done it now! What a lame reply! Everyone probably thinks you're a total—_

"Your name. I need to report a late entry."

"U-um, Maya."

"Ah, yes, Maya," the professor muttered dreamily as she took notes on a slip of parchment, "You have a fortunate encounter in the near future."

Maya ignored the good news out of spite, thinking to herself as she drifted toward her pouffe, _oh, Trelawney doesn't know _anything!_ Could this day get any worse? _

When it came time to sit down in front of her partner, Maya hesitated. James sat across from her, patiently waiting for her to sit so he could explain the activity. _Why are you being so nice to me?!_ she screamed at him internally. She wanted him to jeer at her, to tell her she was ugly, to push her away so she wouldn't like him anymore… Outwardly, however, she just sighed and collapsed into her pouffe. As he began to explain the directions, she tuned him out to stew in her gloom for a little while. It's not like she would See anything, anyway.

Suddenly, she felt something tap against her thigh. She looked down to see a paper plane had landed next to her on the pouffe. As she watched, it unfolded itself to reveal a note with atrocious penmanship:

Are you okay?

It had to be from her friend Ben, who sat on the other side of the classroom. She glanced up to see him watching her with concern applied generously to his face. Maya didn't know how to reply.

Yes

Rather than send the note back, she flipped it over and started doodling. James had given up trying to explain the instructions to her, and was playing with some magic jumping beans from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes under the table.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw two of her classmates peeping at her and whispering. One of them began to make animated hand motions, covering his face with his hands and splaying them out over the floor, then both of the boys burst into silent giggles. Maya realized he was demonstrating the moment when she dropped her books out of embarrassment. The hot tears she had beaten back before came bursting forth once again, and she thrust her and into the air, fighting the urge to yell.

"Professor Trelawney!" The professor was nearly asleep in her chair by the fire, and woke with a start, her bejeweled spectacles nearly flying off her face.

"Wh-what is it, dear?" She spluttered, clearly shaken.

"May I use the restroom!" It wasn't a question so much as a plea.

Trelawney sunk back into her chair, exasperated but relieved. "Yes, dear, I suppose you may."

Even before the professor was finished with her sentence, Maya was dashing toward the door, nearly flattening poor Neville in the process. She nearly yanked the door off its hinges, knowing the whole class must have been watching her again but not caring, she needed air, she was suffocating in this tiny classroom full of perfume and bullies. She rushed down the divination stairwell towards the bathroom for almost a floor before she realized, why bother? She didn't really have to use the bathroom, and no one was on the staircase with her. So there she sat down and cried.

* * *

OOC: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of A Hogwarts Love Story! If you'd like to review, I'm looking for pointers in diction and grammar, especially concerning the thought-quotes in italics :\ If you'd just like to fangasm that's cool too! Please keep in mind this is OCxOC, written as an inside joke!


	2. Ch2: Ryouomoi desu ka?

I am aware that the Grey Lady is EXTREMELY OOC. I may change this in the future, but for now you'll have to suffer through it ^^; Thanks!

* * *

James' perspective

* * *

"Professor Trelawney, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Wait until Maya gets back, James."

The professor, openly snoozing in her chair now, didn't seem to realize it had been almost an hour since Maya had left. The other students seemed to realize it but didn't seem to care. James, on the other hand, sat nervously, biting his thumb and glancing aimlessly about the room. Was she okay? Did she get sick? She seemed pretty anxious to get to the bathroom… What if something happened to her? What if she fell down all those stairs? And why was this classroom so damn stuffy!

He felt bad now for laughing at her. He was supposed to be her friend! What kind of a lousy friend was he if he couldn't stand up for her, if he just watched and laughed with everybody else? She was just so moe with her little squeaks and blushes, he couldn't help himself…

Finally, the bell rang. James bolted out the door, determined to find out what had happened to his secret crush. First he would check with Madame Pomfrey, and then maybe ask one of the ghosts or a prefect… Then he saw her.

She was sitting on a windowsill talking to the Grey Lady. She looked so beautiful, silhouetted by the sunlight, relaxing like a goddess on high. Her soft black hair spilled over her face gracefully, and her flawless tan skin positively glowed. Then she saw him, and her whole body tensed up. He noticed that her eyes looked a little puffy… Had she been crying? He hoped those Slytherin bullies hadn't been picking on her again; he thought he'd taken care of them. And why did she tense like that? Had he done something wrong? For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other, tension crackling between them. Then the Ravenclaw ghost spoke up.

"James." Her voice sounded accusing, almost threatening. What had he done wrong?! He decided to ignore her.

"Uh, hi Maya." Maya didn't say anything, but once again the ghost spoke for her.

"What do you want? Speak your piece and begone." Okay, there was definitely an unpleasant undertone there. He would have to ask Nearly Headless Nick about her later.

"You, uh, left your books in the divination room." That certainly elicited a reaction. Maya's eyes went wide and she almost fell off the windowsill.

"Oh! Oh no," she stammered, already clambering down from the window and dashing back up the stairs to fetch her things. "Thank you, Helena! I'm sorry!"

James decided it was best to leave before he was alone with the ghost. He quickly stepped back into the flow of students coming down the staircase and let them carry him down to the mess hall.

* * *

OOC: Thanks for reading chapter 2 of A Hogwarts Love Story! I'm sure it was quite painful. If you decide to review, I'm looking for pointers in diction and grammar! Please keep in mind that this is OCxOC, written as an inside joke! Sorry this chapter was so short, I've decided it's most convenient to just switch chapters when switching perspective, but maybe that's just me. Thanks again!


	3. Ch3: Knight in Shining Armor

Trelawney is a little OOC, I know, and I'm not entirely sure about Flitwick. If anyone has any advice, I'm all ears!

* * *

Maya couldn't believe she'd forgotten about class entirely! How could she be so thoughtless! James probably thought she was a moron… But Helena said that she didn't have to care about him! If he thought she was dumb, she didn't need him! Oh, then why did she get so nervous when he talked to her a minute ago? It was all so confusing!

Maya decided to focus just on retrieving her books and getting to Charms class. She pushed back through the door against a few stragglers leaving the classroom to find only a drowsy Trelawney collecting teacups from the tables and Ben standing near her desk with her books in hand.

"Hey," he smiled and started toward her, "I thought you might need these."

"Thanks," Maya replied blankly.

"I was going to make you tell me what's wrong, but I need to get to Potions. All the way to the dungeons from the North Tower! How is that even legal, right?" Maya pasted on a lopsided grin and carefully took back the books that he thrust into her arms. He dashed off immediately down the stairs, stopping only once to wave back at her. "Feel better, okay? Figure out what you want to tell me at lunch! Sayonara!"

Maya really didn't want to talk about it at lunch. She just wanted to forget it forever. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were, with her just staring him from a distance, always plotting ways to ask him out but never admitting her feelings. She knew she wouldn't be able to forget, though, that he had laughed at her just like everyone else, that he thought she was stupid and clumsy, that he could never like an ugly girl like her. Maya heaved a huge sigh. Just before she set off for Charms, however, a dreamy voice floated over to her from the direction of Professor Trelawney.

"Keep fighting, girl." Maya looked up to see the professor had finished collecting cups and trays, and was smiling at her from her chair in the front of the room. "You have the power to push fate in either direction. Just have faith, and stay strong."

Maya always thought the professor was totally batty, but the words gave her courage nonetheless. She turned without a word and started down the staircase.

Charms was Maya's favorite class. It was the one class where she could really excel, where she could be herself and be proud of it. She loved to make things appear and disappear, move them and change them. It was such a simple thing, really, but even so it enthralled her. Today her class would continue practicing _depulso,_ or the Banishing charm, which meant she'd probably get hit in the face with pillows again. Or rather, her best friend Esther would defend her from getting hit in the face with pillows again. Esther was a genius at Charms, but she much preferred Defence Against the Dark Arts, where she could use more offensive spells. Currently in DADA, though, the students were learning mostly hex deflection and counter-curses, and Esther had been somewhat bored. She couldn't use those to get back at people when they picked on her Maya! Tongue-twister and Jellylegs curses were getting old, too, as people learned how to block them, and knockback jinxes and stunning spells weren't allowed outside of duelling. The best she could do for the time being was protect her Maya from flying pillows.

As soon as Maya stepped through the door to the Charms classroom, unfortunately, this had to be demonstrated. Caught by surprise, there was no way she could have dodged the green-and-silver-striped pillow that appeared in front of her head, but right before her eyes it burst into flames and disintegrated on the marble floor. It was all Maya could do not do drop her books again. Then a harsh, jeering voice hit her rudely in the ear:

"Aw, Esther, why you gotta ruin all the fun?!"

And then, just as quickly, a sharp retort:

"_Jokgoshipeo?_ If you don't want your pillows burned, don't throw them, Pansy!"

"Don't go shouting, like, Chinese or something at me!"  
"It's Ko—" Then suddenly, the room was silent.

"Now, now, children," came a squeaky little voice from the front of the room, "casting those kinds of spells without specific instruction is not permitted on school grounds." Pansy clearly had an objection to this, but the Professor Flitwick's Silencing charm made it somewhat difficult to enunciate.

"What's that now, Miss Parkinson? Do speak up, I can't quite hear you!" As Pansy's face began to grow red, Esther's laughter became all the more animated and obvious. Maya couldn't help a little giggle, and neither could Flitwick. Then, as suddenly as it had been cast, the charm was lifted, and the still air was suddenly filled with a din of both unbridled laughter and shrieking rage. A moment later, the noises stopped as both girls were surprised by the sound of their own voice. Before they could recover, however, the professor intervened once again.

"Shall we begin class now? Everyone is present? Yes, okay, good."

The remainder of class was mostly uneventful. Other than a few dirty looks, Maya and her white knight received no more trouble from Pansy. However, as class drew to a close, Maya grew more and more nervous. She had to go to lunch next period and explain to Ben why she'd basically skipped Divination. Plus, she had to see James again during Astronomy that night, and surely Esther would start to pry once she found out what had happened… What was she going to do?

* * *

OOC: Thanks for reading chapter 3 of A Hogwarts Love Story! I'm surprised you've come this far! If you'd like to write a review, I'm looking for pointers in diction and grammar. Please keep in mind this is OCxOC, written as an inside joke! Thanks again!


End file.
